fringefandomcom-20200223-history
Nina Sharp
Nina Louise Sharp is an executive director and chief operating officer at Massive Dynamic. Her role granted her a deeper understanding of The Pattern. Her company, Massive Dynamic, was created by William Bell, who used both his wealth and assets provided to him by Massive Dynamic to fund a terrorist organization, ZFT, bent on creating a new universe in which Bell could play God. In the Observer-controlled 2036, Nina works for the Ministry of Science. Original Timeline Background information Nina attended Harvard University and was very good friends with Walter Bishop. Soon, she became employed at Massive Dynamic, where there were unspoken feelings between her and its founder, William Bell. Although neither vocalized or acted on their feelings, the two were very close regardless. Nina and Walter's friendship continued throughout their adult years, eventually leading to a good relationship with his son, Peter, as well. She attended ]]Peter's funeral and expressed that William Bell would have attended if it was at all possible for him to do so. Later on, when Walter became determined to save the other Peter's life by crossing over to the other universe to administer a cure, Bishop's lab assistant, Carla Warren, enlisted in Nina to stop him. Together, the two hurried to Reiden Lake in order to talk some sense into Walter, as opening the door could destroy both worlds. Walter was unmoved, however, and carried on with his plans anyway. In a last attempt, Nina tackled Walter to the ground, but he was able to fight her off and escape through the portal. Nina, who was grabbing onto Walter the moment the door closed shut, lost her right arm in the scuffle. Carla rushed Nina to the hospital, leaving Walter's portal untouched. William Bell created an extremely high-tech prosthetic arm for Nina that seemed to function as fluidly as a real arm would. Nina would go on to hide the arm by wearing a long glove that mimics skin to an impressive degree. At some unknown time after this, Nina was appointed the position of Executive Director of Massive Dynamic. Upon their meeting in 2008, Nina tells Olivia Dunham that she was a runner for most of her life before joining Massive Dynamic in 1992. However, it is later revealed that Nina worked for Massive Dynamic as early as 1985. According to her story, in 1997 she took part in the Boston Marathon but found herself feeling "strangely tired". Shortly after, she was approached at the office by William Bell, who advised her to go for a CT scan; the scan revealed a cancerous tumor which could only be removed by amputating her right arm completely. This story was created to hide the truth about Walter's actions and the true origin of The Pattern. It is unclear whether or not she really was a runner, as her story could be partially true or a complete fabrication. Nina turned to Sam Weiss to help with her rehabilitation , a close friend of William Bell's. After Bell disappeared into the other universe, Nina Sharp was in contact with him, although she had not seen him since. She kept in touch with him electronically. Season 1 Following the Flight 627 Incident, Olivia Dunham discovered that Richard Steig, a suspect in the case, used to work for Massive Dynamic. Hoping to meet with William Bell, Olivia travels to New York. Instead, Olivia is greeted by Nina, who explains that Bell is out of the country and that Richard Steig's employment with Massive Dynamic was terminated. She also reveals her prosthetic arm to Olivia, although cites cancer as the reason that she needed it to be removed. Nina provides information on Richard Stieg but warns Olivia that if Massive Dynamic's involvement is released to the media then they will take legal action against the FBI. Nina also asks whether or not the FBI believes the case to be a part of The Pattern, telling Olivia that "science and technology have advanced at such an exponential rate for so long... it may be well beyond our ability to regulate and control them." Not knowing what The Pattern is, Olivia questions her on it, but Nina did not reveal any more information. She warns Olivia to be careful but also wishes her luck. Nina was tasked, by Broyles, to analyze a glass disk found on John Scott's corpse to try to learn about his knowledge of The Pattern and with whom he had been working. The technology required to decrypt the disk exceeded any government technology, forcing Broyles to entrust Massive Dynamic with this task. Scott's body was brought to Massive Dynamic five hours after his death, leading Nina to order him to be questioned. Nina was a part of the Oversight Committee that Phillip Broyles briefed regarding his acquisition of new agents for his Fringe Division. She expressed doubts regarding all of them and whether or not they were suitable to investigate The Pattern. She later lent an Electronic Pulse Camera to Olivia in order to investigate the serial murders of Christopher Penrose. NSA Agent Evelina Mendoza's palm also contained a glass disk similar to John Scott's, leading Broyles to give this one to Nina as well after the case was closed. However, the disk self-destructed following Mendoza's death, giving Massive Dynamic valuable insight into their function. Weeks later, Peter Bishop approached Nina in order to gain information about David Esterbrook, the leader of the INtREPUS, Massive Dynamic's competitor, pharmaceutical research division. Nina does so, but not before being granted permission to ask for a favor in return at an unspecified date in the future from Peter. Following the death of Massive Dynamic employee Mark Young, Nina spoke with Olivia Dunham, who was investigating the case. Nina suggests that Mark Young must have succumbed to the stresses of his job, as some small fraction of employees always do. When Olivia presses for more, Nina says that, given Olivia's recent work, she should understand how the discovery of certain unexpected realities could be too much for some to handle. George Morales, a member of the trafficking syndicate that Young was also involved with, tells Olivia that The Pattern was just a smoke-screen perpetrated by Massive Dynamic after he was taken into custody. Upon questioning, Nina says that the firm has nothing to hide. She also says that she is not surprised at all that Morales, a criminal, spun an outrageous story in which Massive Dynamic is responsible for all his foul deeds. Olivia tells Nina that now is the time for her to come clean before Morales spills everything he knows. Nina expresses doubt as to whether Morales will say anything actionable. Progress was being made with recovering John Scott's memories, but Nina was informed that he had shared consciousness with Olivia Dunham prior to his death and that the very memories they were looking to obtain, information on his loyalties and knowledge of The Pattern, may be inside Dunham's mind. Following Olivia's subsequent kidnapping by ZFT, Broyles called Nina, seemingly blaming her for the kidnapping, an accusation Nina resented while expressing genuine concern for Olivia. After finding yet another glass disk, Broyles brought Dunham to Massive Dynamic, where Nina came clean to Olivia about their activities. She explained that they were trying to discover information about John Scott from the disk they retrieved and that she hadn't wanted to conceal the truth from Olivia. Using John's body and DNA, they retrieved a small amount of data that seems to implicate John as part of a bio-terrorist cell. After David Robert Jones's implications that she had been treated with Cortexiphan, Olivia met with Nina, as the patents for the drug belonged to Massive Dynamic. Nina says that the drug's clinical trials were performed by Massive Dynamic founder William Bell, in order to test his theory that the young brain is infinitely capable of absorbing information at birth but becomes increasingly limited with age. Cortexiphan was administered to young children in the hope that it would limit this degradation. But the drug was only administered in one trial in Ohio in 1981. She later called Olivia to correct herself, as the drug was also tested in Jacksonville, Florida. Following Massive Dynamic intel that The Observer was appearing more and more frequently, Nina woke Broyles at his home to show him photographs captured of the mysterious individual. She explained that Broyles knew "what happened the last time" he showed up with such frequency. That very same evening, Nina was shot in the elevator of her hotel by David Robert Jones who was seeking the energy cell hidden in her arm by William Bell. While recovering from her shooting, Nina is met by Olivia and Broyles, where she discloses that Bell is hidden in the other universe. She explains she had only been in contact with him electronically and hadn't seen him personally. Together, the three track down Jones's target, Reiden Lake, by discovering that the series of Pattern cases radiate from there. Nina explains that there are "soft spots", where the membranes between universes are thin, Reiden Lake being one of them, and determines that if Jones were looking to cross over, this is where he would do it. Season 2 Nina met up with Philip Broyles following a Senate Oversight Meeting in which he explained the necessity of keeping Fringe Division up and running. Outside of the Capitol Building, Nina reminded Broyles of the importance of Fringe Division's work and gave him a quick, but passionate, kiss, suggesting a deeper relationship between the two of them than originally perceived. Later on, after Olivia's visit with William Bell and subsequent car accident, Nina visited her in the doctor's examination room. She told Olivia about a man named Sam Weiss, whom she claimed helped "put her together" after the cancer that she had told Olivia resulted in her prosthetic arm. Upon discovering another shape-changing device, Olivia enlists in Nina, who tasks Brandon with repairing the destroyed shape-changing device, in the hopes of finding out what identity the Assassin Shape-Shifter was currently posing as. Brandon offers to allow Olivia access to the Massive Dynamic server, quickly adding that it would be the Public Server following Nina's stern look. Later on, after finally remembering her visit with William Bell, Olivia returns to Massive Dynamic to inform Nina that Bell wanted her to identify the leader of the hybrid army. Although Nina did not recognize the symbol Bell provided Olivia with, she did confirm Bell's theory that both universes could not survive by demonstrating the Pauli Exclusion Principle with a pair of snowglobes, which in short, states that two objects can not occupy the same place at the same time. During the Fringe Division investigation of the Tyler Carson abduction, Nina played a very active role in assisting their investigation, although she withheld key information- namely that Massive Dynamic had been experimenting with mind control. Tyler was merely a clone, one of the subjects in the Carson-Penrose Experiments. After the case was closed, Nina sent William Bell in e-mail, informing him of her decision to terminate the project, but notifying him of its success, despite the unfortunate circumstances. Nina continued using her resources as Executive Director of Massive Dynamic to aid Fringe Division in cases. Following Thomas Jerome Newton's experiments in Manhattan, Nina tasked dozens of Massive Dynamic employees to track seismic activity in an attempt to discover which building would be whisked away into the Alternate Universe. She contacted Broyles to inform him that the incident would occur soon, as she heard the tell-tale barking of dogs described by Ted Pratchet, a victim from the other universe in the appearance of a building from his world. This sound signaled that a building of equal mass would leave the universe to keep both worlds in balance. Following the deaths of several people that were treated with Cortexiphan during their childhood, Olivia went to Nina to see about obtaining a list of the children that were subjected to the trials, knowing full well that no such list existed. Nina called Olivia's bluff, saying that the real purpose of the visit was to get Nina to talk her out of revealing the truth about Peter's identity to him. After James Heath was taken into the hospital, Nina and Broyles looked on. Broyles expressed fear that more Cortexiphan subjects would be activated, to which Nina simply responded, "Well then...we need to find them first." Nina followed through with her vow, gathering Nick Lane and Sally Clark. The two Cortexiphan subjects were kept with Heath at Massive Dynamic. The FBI barged into her office, accusing Massive Dynamic of constructing a device that would ultimately kill Peter Bishop and the universe for the Other Side. Appalled, Nina denied the accusations, bringing the agents to see Brandon, who explained the duality of the worlds and how crossing overworked, in order to aid the rescue mission of Peter. Season 3 Nina met with Walter Bishop in her office for the reading of Dr. Bell's Last Will and Testament. Nina was given an envelope, its contents remain unknown, and the brass bell that William used as a catalyst for his soul magnets contained in Olivia Dunham, claiming it as a memento of their travels in Tuscany. Nina respected Dr. Bell's wishes regarding Walter's ownership of Massive Dynamic. She described to Peter that she didn't let her personal feelings get in the way. She continued on to say that Walter's brilliance was undeniable, despite some of his past "regrettable" actions. Immediately after this, she and Peter walked in on Walter giving a lecture to a class filled with Massive Dynamic employees. He was on LSD at the time, leading Nina to cite his "unorthodox" approach. A meeting with Nina was requested by Fringe Division to obtain information about Number Stations. Unable to explain the source of the mysterious radio broadcast, Nina shed as much light as possible on the situation, simply stating that they could be secret communications of spies of drug traffickers and that Massive Dynamic had been looking into them for years. Following the meeting, Fauxlivia stayed behind and petitioned Nina to try and sway Walter's attitude regarding Peter's experimentation with the Machine. Nina questioned the passive attitude of Fauxlivia, who she claimed had always been upfront with Walter, but a quick recovery by the doppelganger, citing personal issues between father and son, led Nina to carry through Fauxlivia's request. Nina went to Walter's Harvard Lab and convinced him that he needed to allow Peter to continue his research, claiming Peter needed Walter's guidance now more than ever. Nina tasked Massive Dynamic scientists to assemble the located pieces of the Machine in a top secret government facility. She called in Fringe Division, where the machine became suddenly activated due to Peter Bishop's arrival. Eager to discover more about the machine, Nina encouraged an MRI test to be performed on Peter. Later on, after the deaths of several shape-shifters, Fringe Division suspected a mole within their midst. Nina aided their investigation by assisting with an extremely high-tech polygraph designed by Massive Dynamic. Meanwhile, Brandon Fayette obtained three additional First People books- all printed in different languages. He gave them to Nina, informing her of another individual that had been interested in purchasing them years prior: William Bell. Nina began poking around Bell's storeroom, searching for clues regarding his knowledge of the First People. She came across photos of the two of them when they were much younger in a safe, as well as another copy of the First People book. She shared this information with Olivia Dunham and even gave Olivia advice regarding Peter. She explained her history with William Bell, and advised Olivia to be upfront with Peter and simply ask him how he felt. Later on, aiding with an investigation of Project Jellyfish, Nina turned to the CIA to dig up some information. After examining the books more closely, Nina discovered that the authors names were all anagrams for Sam Weiss. She immediately rushed to the bowling alley and interrogated him, where Sam explained more about the Machine. Nina provided the amber for Fringe Division while they were investigating a case of dramatic collisions of the universes. Fearing a vortex, Walter realized the only solution was to amber the area. However, the incident was prevented and the amber was not needed. Throughout the case, Nina consoled Walter, who was fearing he was becoming like Walternate. Walter approached Nina regarding his discoveries in William Bell's office. Nina paid a visit to the Harvard Lab, bumping into Peter and Olivia holding hands. With knowledge of Peter and Olivia's connection to the machine, she was extremely happy. Walter expressed frustration to her regarding his inability to bring William back with his soul magnets. He later tested her as a soul magnet for William Bell. Less than enthused, Nina sharply responded that it was "still her. " Following Walternate's activation of the Machine, Nina was immediately notified. She rushed to the government facility where the weapon was being kept and called Phillip Broyles. In shock, she explained what was happening, although she was in utter disbelief herself. Shortly after, Nina met with Olivia and disclosed the knowledge revealed to her by Sam Weiss. Nina had suppressed this information out of fear that Weiss would flee and no longer provide her valuable intel on the machine. Nina had tried to get in contact with Sam but had failed, as he had disconnected all phones and fled his apartment following the activation of the machine. 2026 Nina attended the funeral of Olivia Dunham in the year 2026. However, Walter and Peter worked together to change the past, ensuring that this specific iteration of the future would never occur. Alternate Timeline Background Information Walter built up resentment towards Nina, blaming her for Peter's death in Reiden Lake. Olivia Dunham came to Nina's attention during her participation in the Cortexiphan Drug Trials. Olivia, without Peter to console her, ran away from the day care and was seemingly unable to handle the abuses of her stepfather. Young Olive shot and killed the man. Nina was able to "pull strings" and adopt Olivia and her sister, Rachel. Season 4 In 2011, the Fringe Division began investigating a mysterious anomaly that is had begun appearing to Olivia. Walter hypothesized that it may been one of the previous participants of the Cortexiphan Trials, and Nina provides a list of those still alive from Massive Dynamic's records. (Subject 9) Later, a former Massive Dynamic employee, Malcolm Truss, is kidnapped by one of the new breed of shapeshifters, and while investigating, Olivia questions Nina about what Malcolm had been working on before he left the company. Nina reveals that he was working on an experimental medical treatment involving the rapid replication of human cells. Nina is informed of the appearance of Peter Bishop, and goes to visit Walter to discuss his presence. Walter admits that his hatred of her has been misplaced, and that he really despises himself for allowing his son to die. Nina attempts to comfort him by suggesting that Peter's presence means that he has been given a second chance to have a life with his son. (Novation) Following Olivia's abduction by David Robert Jones, Nina was taken into custody and interrogated by a suspicious FBI. As it turned out, it was not Nina responsible for the theft of Cortexiphan from the Massive Dynamic storeroom, but her alternate, who was working with Jones. As the weight of the romantic feelings Olivia felt for Peter began to crash down upon her, Nina was able to comfort her adopted daughter. Ultimately, Olivia, who resigned herself to letting her old memories flood in, made Nina promise that, if she were to forget everything, that Nina would try to build a relationship with her again. Nina aided Olivia and Peter in their mission to stop William Bell from destroying both universes. She flew in the helicopter with the two prior to their jumping out, crossing universes, and landing on Bell's ship that was located on the Other Side. 2036 ]] Nina Sharp has white hair and travels with an electric power wheel chair. She helped Etta and Simon heal Walter's brain by telling them she has an idea of how to get Walter back to his right mind. This required to go to the defunct Massive Dynamic to retrieve a piece of Walter's brain and inject him with it. Season 5 Nina avoided contact with the returned Fringe Team, fearing any contact would be noticed by the Observers and threaten their safety. The team needed to seek her out, however, in order to obtain a piece of technology that would enable them to clear the debris covering the entrance to William Bell's storage facilities. Nina commented on how Walter was beginning to change into the man he was before Bell removed pieces of his brain. Walter, who originally dismissed that Bell truly loved Nina, returned to her after entering Bell's facility, where he discovered a picture of Nina that Bell kept locked in his safe. Walter admitted he was wrong. William really did love Nina. The team reconnected with Nina when they required technology that would allow them to communicate with Michael. Nina took the team to a secret Massive Dynamic black lab where testing had been performed on Observers. The Observers discover that Nina is a mole and track her cell phone signal. She hides Michael, who has granted her the ability to protect her mind from being read. He also shows her the alternate timeline, the plan, and a possible future without The Obervers. In an act of courage, Nina protected her friends and the boy. Before they were able to torture her and extract information, Nina steals a gun from a Loyalist and turns it on herself, sacrificing herself for the Resistance. Nina's body is discovered by Olivia, Peter, and Walter in the lab before they retrieve the boy. Final Timeline Although not seen in the Final Timeline, Nina Sharp would still be alive in the Observer-less world. Alternate Nina Sharp (Alternate Universe) first appears is in Wallflower. Trivia * Nina appeared in Walter's detective story to Ella. In it, Nina was the villain. She was the head of an evil corporation plotting to kill Detective Dunham. The Observers were also under her employ. Nina was also engaged in a romantic relationship with William Bell, who was in an alternate universe. * Nina also appeared in an LSD-induced dream world where she attempted to push Walter and Peter to their deaths down an elevator shaft, only to wind up falling down it herself. * It is interesting to note that in all of the "fantasy" appearances of Nina, she is antagonistic to the main characters. * Nina's middle name Louise was revealed in The Zodiac Paradox novel by Christa Faust. Quotes "We've reached a point where science and technology have advanced at an exponential rate for so long... that it may be far beyond our ability to regulate and control it." :- Nina (Pilot) "My hand still gets sweaty on takeoff." :- Nina (The Same Old Story) External links * Official character bio at FOX.com/Fringe Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Massive Dynamic